Cardiovascular disease (CVD) is a significant public health problem and is the leading cause of death in the United States (US). People of all ages and backgrounds can get the condition and one in three deaths (approximately 800,000) are reported each year in the US. Annual direct and overall costs resulting from CVD are estimated at $273 billion and $444 billion, respectively. Strategies that address leading CVD risk factors such as hypertension, high cholesterol levels, and smoking, can greatly reduce the burden of CVD. About half of Americans (49%) have at least one of these three risk factors. Several other medical conditions and lifestyle choices can also put people at a higher risk for heart disease, including, diabetes, overweight and obesity, poor diet, physical inactivity and excessive alcohol use. Nearly one-third of adults in the US are obese and overweight which affects physical, social, and quality of life and is a major influence on the development of CVD. However, the need for treatment is highest among low-income and ethnic minority populations who have a high burden of obesity but less access to healthcare services. Obesity is a significant risk factor for CVD and continues to be a leading cause of death in disproportionately African American (AA) communities in the US. Although the manifest of the disease in childhood and adolescence is rare, risk factors and risk behaviors that accelerate the development of atherosclerosis begins at childhood according to the NHLBI Expert Panel for cardiovascular health and risk reduction in children and adolescents. The disparities are prominent in youth, given that 70% of overweight youth will remain overweight as adults, it is imperative that innovative approaches be developed early in life to prevent obesity and CVD. Sixty three percent of the students enrolled (current enrollment of 5400) at Winston-Salem State University (WSSU), are overweight and at risk for CVD. Although studies regarding health issues and the obesity epidemic have increased in recent years, few of these studies target college-aged students. The proposed intervention may have a major impact on the overall and future health outcomes of WSSU students. We aim to: 1)To assess CVD risk factors among AA college students by examining blood markers and anthropometric measurements, and 2) pilot test a 15-week CVD risk prevention and intervention program administered as a 2-credit hour semester long CVD intervention course versus a comparison course among two cohorts (50 per cohort) of AA college students at WSSU. We hypothesize that, compared to the control group; students enrolled in the evidence- based CVD health curriculum course will have improved health behaviors (increased fruit and vegetable intake, physical activity participation, cardiovascular fitness, sleep quality, and stress reductio), anthropometric measurements (BMI and waist circumference), and blood markers (total cholesterol, triglycerides, high-density lipoprotein (HDL), low-density lipoprotein (LDL), and glucose).